The Secret Life of Adepts: Mt Aleph's Outrage
by Lord Cynic
Summary: The prologue to The Funeral. Mt. Aleph is angry, but someone innocent will pay as a sacrifice. Mudshippers don't kill me! Oneshot COMPLETED IsaacMia


!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PROLOGUE  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voice: "It's-a me... Waluigi!"   
Lord Cynic springs into the room... with a fake spiky moustache.   
Mini Isaac: "..." Rubs his eyes "... H-Huh?"   
Lord Cynic: "I am Waluigi! Muwahahahahahaahaha!!!"   
Mini Jenna: "Hey, where'd all the lemonade go?!"   
Other Minis: OO;;;

=

Mini Garet: "Lord Cynic doesn't own Golden Sun. He's not that clever."   
Lord Cynic: "And you are?"   
Mini Garet: "... Touché."   
Lord Cynic: "This is the prequel to "The Funeral", to set the scene. Hope you enjoy it... for the writing."

=

Cynic Productions and L.O.S.E.R.S. presents...

"The Secret Life of Adepts: Mt. Aleph's Outrage"

Boom! Rumble! Crash!

"Not again!" Dora cursed, as bowls fell to the floor with a clatter. She peered into the TV room, where Isaac and Mia were snuggled together on the couch, and her temper ebbed away. 'I always thought she was perfect for him. He's always taken things too seriously, but hopefully she can teach him to relax a little. Who knows, maybe she'll give him a sense of humour.'   
Dora chuckled to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted when another rumble caused her to fall over. "Gah!"   
In the TV room, Mia had laid her head on Isaac's shoulder and was sleeping peacefully - apparently the loud rumblings didn't faze her. Neither did they faze Isaac, who had one arm around Mia, the local paper ("The Golden Gazette") on his lap, and was reading it, turning the pages over with his other hand.   
"It's great that everything's peaceful for a change," he said quietly, then turned his head to look at Mia. "My sleeping angel... I wish you knew about my feelings for you. Alas, I am too frightened to tell you how I feel. Why should someone as beautiful as you fall in love with a loser like me? Still, I'm glad you've decided to stay in Vale with us."

After the Golden Sun, everyone except Piers (who had set off for Lemuria again) had decided to stay in Vale. Sheba was staying with Jenna and Felix, Ivan was staying with Garet and his family, and of course Mia was living with Isaac and Dora.   
When the town was rebuilt, everyone thought everything would be back to normal - how wrong they were. Ever since the Golden Sun was formed over Mt. Aleph, several storms raged through the small town. Eventually, no one wanted to venture outside after dark, for fear that they'd be caught in another thunderstorm. Tonight was no different. Frequent rain, power shortages and flying Valeans littered the sky and made like extremely difficult. Indeed, it was somewhat ironic that Isaac and Mia could be so relaxed.   
"I hope these storms will end soon," Isaac said quietly, before drifting off to sleep. He entered the gates of Dreamland just as Dora swore again from the kitchen.

Isaac awoke the next day to find that he and Mia were covered with a blanket. She still had her head on his shoulders, in addition to a beaming smile that lit up her face even when she slept. Looking into her face, Isaac blushed lightly, wondering if he should kiss her softly to declare his love for her (even if she was asleep). He tilted his head so that he could lean in to kiss. The fading scent of Mia's perfume entranced Isaac as he closed his eyes, his face ever closer to hers.   
"Hnnh... Isaac?"   
Isaac froze as Mia's eyes fluttered open. His face was inches from hers, and as they looked into each other's eyes dark shades of red filled their cheeks. Isaac pulled away quickly, cheeks flushing, and buried his head in the newspaper.   
Although half asleep, Mia looked at him curiously, then noticed that she was covered with a blanket.   
"Where did this come from?" she asked Isaac, pointing to the blanket. Isaac glanced from the blanket to her.   
"Um... ah... dunno," he stammered absent-mindedly, and then realised that the paper he was reading was upside-down. Mia giggled to herself as Isaac fumbled with the paper, eventually entangling himself in the process. "Erm... little help?"   
As Mia helped untangle Isaac from his newspaper web, Dora appeared through the kitchen. She looked from Isaac to Mia and a smile spread across her face. The teenagers realised that Dora was watching them and they froze, faces red like the Mars Lighthouse beacon.   
"I hope the blanket was comfortable," she said, smiling softly. Isaac and Mia blushed even harder. "Oh, can one of you pop down to the shops to get some milk? We've run out."   
"I'll go," Mia said quickly, trying to avoid more embarrassment. A sudden flash of lightning struck outside and everyone jumped.   
"I'll join you," Isaac said, afraid that something horrible might happen to Mia.   
"I'll be fine," Mia said, smiling. "I appreciate your concern though."   
To Isaac's surprise (but perhaps not Dora's), she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Isaac on the cheek. Blushing lightly, she grabbed her robe from the coat rack and left. Isaac stood rooted to the spot, his hand on the cheek where Mia had kissed him.   
Dora smiled warmly to herself then started upstairs.   
"I'll be doing the laundry if you need me," she said.   
"Uh.. huh..." Isaac said slowly. Smiling to herself again, Dora went upstairs, and Isaac remained frozen for at least another minute. Suddenly, he sprang up from his statue state and hurried out the door after Mia.

"I dare you to walk up to that mountain and back again!"   
"I double dare ya!"   
"You're on!"   
Two young boys darted up to Mt. Aleph, unaware of the dangers. However, before they could reach the base of the mountain, a gigantic earthquake shook the ground beneath them. They looked at each other nervously then scrambled back to Vale as thunderclouds formed in the sky. Mt. Aleph suddenly erupted, sending boulders crashing towards town.

"Oh dear, it looks like rain's coming..."   
Returning from the store, Mia tucked the milk bottle inside her robes and jogged along the path back to Isaac and Dora's house. On the other side of the path, Isaac was trying to catch up with her sudden pace. He shivered as he ran, regretting to not take his coat with him.   
'I don't care what she said,' he thought to himself. 'I won't let her get hurt.' He shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself as he sprinted. 'Wish I'd brought my coat with me, it's freez -'   
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud rumbling. All of a sudden, people started screaming and running back indoors. Isaac glanced around in all directions before spotting two large specks in the distance in front of him, approaching at a superb speed. As the specks grew closer, Isaac's face become one of horror as he realised that boulders were rolling down the street - towards Mia.   
"Mia, look out!" he shouted above the rumbling. Mia stopped and turned around, finally noticing Isaac.   
"Isaac? Why are you here?"   
"Watch out behind you!"   
"Huh?"

The boulders charged towards Mia. She spun around. She screamed. Isaac called out. The boulders got closer. Mia started to run, but she didn't get very far. The boulders stampeded over the young Mercury Adept. Isaac called out one more time, but it was too late. The boulders rolled down the street. Mia was on the ground, unconscious and unmoving. Isaac found her and sprinted over. He shook her. He tried to give her CPR. She didn't move. She didn't breath. He started to shed tears.   
"It... it's can't be..." he gasped between sobs. He shook her again, but she remained motionless. "Mia, please, you've gotta get up..."   
Sirens sounded out of nowhere and Isaac stood up quickly. Soon, the Vale medics arrived at the scene. They rushed up to Mia's body as Isaac stepped aside.   
"She has no pulse," one of the medics said to Isaac, pressing her fingertips to Mia's wrist.   
"I... I know," Isaac coughed, choking back more tears.   
"I'm sorry," another medic said. "She's gone. We've lost her."

Isaac's eyes widened in terror and he took a step backwards. His eyes darted between Mia's body and the medics, who were looking at him sympathetically. He choked back another sob. His lips trembled. His knees crumbled. He fell down to the ground in shock. Eyes downward, he remained silent. The clouds parted, but the sun refused to shine. Isaac got to his knees. Tears poured helplessly down his face, cold and miserable. There was only one name on his mind.   
"MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

=

Lord Cynic: "Well... there you have it. The prequel to The Funeral. Hope it was good enough..." Mini Isaac: "... you monster!"   
Lord Cynic: "Hey, wait a minut -"   
Mini Isaac pounces on Cynic and proceeds to beat him to a pulp.

* * *

Lord Cynic: "I dunno why I'm doing this now, but I'll remind people in Mercury Matchmaker to read this... eventually. Anyway, I'm-a reply to reviews and clear up a few issues."

* * *

READER'S SPOTLIGHT (Oh how I missed it so)

**"ThomasIsBetterThanYou"**  
I said this at the start, but I'll leave you off the hook. This is the PREQUEL to The Funeral. Read that to find out the aftermath of the disaster. Thanks for reading though.

**"Black Demon567"**  
... as someone with the Force (I believe), if I were mad I could strike you down like THAT! But I won't. No fetish with killing Mia, as I said this was the prequel to The Funeral. Thanks for the constructive criticism.

**"garetfire"**  
.... I know you... from GameFAQs! Okay, since there's no way to flame a review I'll just say one thing: You sound ridiculous, here and in GameFAQs. I did not like killing Mia, I did not enjoy it. As a fanfic writer and a true Mudshipper, Mt. Aleph's Outrage and The Funeral were the hardest fanfics for me to write. Your opinions of Mia are a tad tragic, but each to their own. Thanks for pointing out the cliché though... cough.

**"fan knight"**  
Um... er... yeah, sorry 'bout that knight.

**"The Apocalypse"**  
Reincarnates himself... eventually as a human Ack... I think I deserved that... Looks around at the people armed with axes Okay, I did deserve that. Thanks for reading and reviewing though.

* * *

Lord Cynic: "To sum all that up. Again, this is a prequel... a one-shot (I should've said that earlier... sorry). I don't want to offend fellow Mudshippers, but in terms of progress through the series the Isaac/Mia relationship was the only choice at the time. I can write Flameshippers or Lighthouseshippings if you people want, just say the word. Okay, that's all I have to say. Thank you."

* * *

The Sequel: The Funeral


End file.
